


Coffee, Black

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Diners, F/F, First Dates, Swan Queen Big Bang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Swan Queen Big Bang 2015--Three Dollar Bill Big Bang, based off of Fievre's Life Through The Same Lense!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fievre/gifts).



> Posted a little late, but better than never, eh?  
> Scroll side to side to see the whole thing!!

"Both women asked for coffee, black. Then they just looked at each other and laughed" - Life Through The Same Lense


End file.
